


Just a Little Fun

by Trisa_Slyne



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Porn, Smut, a little fluff, clit action, feysand, feysand smut, humping, if that's not a tag IT SHOULD BE, seriously am I the only one who finds this hot?, wing action, wingjob, wings are hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisa_Slyne/pseuds/Trisa_Slyne
Summary: Set right after Chapter 48 of A Court of Mist and Fury. After Rhys satisfies Feyre’s desire to have a little fun, Feyre seeks to return the favor.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Just a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any of these characters. They all belong to Queen Maas!

Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, came awake slowly to the feeling of a bug crawling on his wing. He twitched and the big flew off but it landed on him again and continued its path. With a snap he folded his wing back so the damned thing could escape and leave him be. Wing extended once more, falling into sleep, the bug returned. Eyes popping open to take in the audacity of this repeat offender he was about to crush, he froze. Moonlight trickling through the window, illuminating Feyre’s slender hand drawing patterns in the wing he was covering them both with. 

His mouth dried as he watched Feyre stare at his wings in open amazement as she traced her finger along a curve. His mate. Touching his wing. His wings were a part of him to the point he no longer thought about them. All the wonderment about them had ceased when he and his friends were sent to training. But Feyre stared at them as if they were the most wondrous things she had ever seen. Through the eyes of his mate, he could feel like they might be something special, too. 

His body tightened as her finger neared an erogenous zone near his shoulder but relaxed as it trailed away. 

A groan escaped him as she veered back, stroking that particular spot and turning him hard. She hummed in pleasure and began stroking more around that spot. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his embrace. He snuggled into her, still trying to pretend to be asleep. 

Feyre wiggled her butt against him and he felt himself tightening his embrace. His breath turned jagged as she freed her arm and touched him in that particular spot once more. 

Nuzzling her neck, he said, “Stop that.” 

Feyre glanced at him, a wicked smile creeping up on her face. 

“You deserve a little fun, too, don’t you?” 

His eyes closed involuntarily as she stroked her thumb there. 

“Please,” he breathed before clearing his throat. A High Lord of the Night Court did  _ not _ beg. “Please, don’t feel like you owe me anything.” 

Feyre smirked and he was pretty sure she wasn’t buying the cover up. 

“Can I make you finish just from touching here?”

It would certainly take a while but he wasn’t telling her that. He stared at her mutely and she laughed. 

“Are there other places like this one?”

He stretched out his wing to give her better access and said, “Why don’t you find out?” 

Taking that as a personal challenge, Feyre began tracing along every inch of his wing, looking for any spots that made him react in any way. 

“Ooh yeah, right there,” Rhysand said, to a spot that definitely was not sensitive. 

Feyre excitedly stroked the spot a little more and he threw his head back and fake moaned a little more. 

Suddenly he felt a slap on his arm and her admonition to “quit cheating.” 

Rhysand cocked open an eye and smiled toothily at her. 

Pursing her lips, Feyre redoubled her efforts to find another erogenous spot. When she finally did find one, she shifted, placing her hand against the bulge of his pants where they were straining to contain him. His eyes snapped to her determined ones as she waited for him to adjust to her touch. When his breathing returned to normal, she reached over, still maintaining eye contact, and drew a curving line around the area right along the edge of one of the ridges of his wing. His cock jumped against her hand. She traced outwards, away from the upraised portion but stopped once he stopped pulsing. 

She licked her lips and he instantly felt a strong desire to feel them wrapping around him. He closed his eyes as she returned her attention back to the delicate flesh. 

His eyes jumped open as he felt her turn and press those lips against his wing. 

“Fuck,” he said as her teeth grazed him. 

Feyre tugged on his wing, “Bring it closer. I have an idea.” 

He pulled the wing in and she ground against him while at the same time licking the part where the ridge met the skin. 

Groaning, Rhysand slid a hand around her, pressing against her own delicate flesh. His lips parted as he felt the wetness there soaking through her pants. He pressed down and Feyre groaned as well. 

Feyre paused her torture to say, “It’s your turn, isn’t it?” 

Biting her ear, Rhysand informed her, “A proper male ensures his ma-” he stumbled for words as he realized what he had almost said. He licked his lips and continued “-lady always has more ‘turns’ than he does.” A leaden weight dropped in his stomach. His mate. That was what he wanted to say. But those words were sure to send her fleeing from him in an instant. He breathed in deeply. Cavalier and fun. That’s what this was. He could do this. It was just a little fun. 

Feyre turned a questioning glance at him and he produced his typical dashing smile. She squinted her eyes at him, not trusting that particular smile he had used on her for months while “torturing her” with an education. Aborting the smile, he slid his hand down her pants instead. 

She was so wet. He could easily destroy just their clothes and slide into her but instead he settled for sliding a finger into her warmth. Feyre bit her lip and pressed back. He felt himself hardening again as he slid a second finger inside of her, pressing the others against her clit as best he could. Moaning, Feyre rocked against his hand, digging against it and then rocked back against the hard length of him. 

Reaching out, Feyre pulled his wing even closer until she had her mouth wrapped around the ridge once more and he was bucking against her. 

Pulling out his fingers, he moved furiously against her clit until she screamed into his wing and he felt warm liquid pool out. She slumped back against him as he continued to stroke her more softly this time. Her body twitched and jerked against him but he didn’t stop until she was panting and squirming one more. 

“Bite it,” he demanded. She quirked an eyebrow at the commanding tone and he felt for a moment like he might be willing to beg. Clearing his head, he amended that asking nicely wasn’t begging. So he added, with a slight tremor in his voice, “Please.” 

She smiled that dazzling smile that made him lose his head for a moment before turning and gently grazing her teeth against the edge. He bucked against her and lightly stroked her. She pressed against him but his hand danced away. 

“Harder,” he said. She placed her teeth against him and he placed his fingers against her. As she bit a little harder he pressed a little harder. They continued this dance until pleasure met pain. With a wince, he coaxed her back to pleasurable nips. Once they found a rhythm they began grinding into one another in tandem to the bites and movement. Another orgasm rocked her and he stopped moving his fingers against her, changing tactics to slide his fingers in and out of her at the same time as he jerked against her. Her body tightened around his fingers as the aftershocks of her orgasm still rocked her. 

“I can last long enough to give you one more…” he started to say before she cut him off. 

“It’s your turn.” Her hands reached out to find other places that would drive him insane. Soon she was biting, stroking, and grinding against him all at once. The pleasure was intense but he managed to keep moving his fingers until she was breathing heavily again along with him. He felt like he could give her one more orgasm before he finished but then she reached behind her, reached into his pants and grasped him firmly. His eyes rolled back into his head as she squeezed his head before moving onto his shaft, moving quickly along the shaft as he continued to jerk against her. She sucked hard against his wing and he heard himself cry out as his own orgasm crashed against him. 

Eyes heavy, Rhysand looked at the gloating face of his mate. Damn woman. He narrowed his eyes at her and jumped on her, shifting them so he could use one hand to finger her with and the other to stimulate outside. She came, screaming so loudly someone knocked against the floor from below. 

Her body lax against the bed, Feyre giggled and said groggily, “We should do it again just to show them.”

Tempting. Rhysand kissed her on the forehead. 

“We should get  _ some  _ sleep,” he said, though he realized they may need a change of sheets. He doubted they would have any spares in this establishment so they settled for replacing the sheet with the top sheet. Curled up, satisfied, he had to resist the urge to tell her everything. 

“I really like having fun… with you,” she whispered awkwardly. 

Something fluttered in his chest even as his stomach sank again. Was he just a plaything? Could it lead to more? 

“I really like having fun with you, too,” he said, lamely, wishing he could think of something more clever at the moment. 

Feyre smiled and he watched her drift off to sleep. Rhysand watched her for a long time, imagining all the ways things could go right… and wrong. He needed to tell her they were mates and let her decide whether to accept the mate bond or not. But not right this moment. Or tomorrow. He wasn’t sure when but he resolved to tell her… soon. Before they found themselves in another situation like this in which he couldn’t formulate a lame excuse to not couple with her. 


End file.
